


Interlude 5: A Family Affair

by Kagemirai



Series: From Hell [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Sam, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are the self proclaimed guardians of the Singer line so when one goes missing it's Dean who is called to pick up the pieces only to have Sam close on his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 5: A Family Affair

-Dean-

 

It had been ten years since Bobby had died. He and Jody had left behind a son with a freshly twenty-one year old daughter. Alex was a successful doctor, the young man had wanted to help people like his parents. Dean figured that it had to be a genetic thing. He met Rita, a nurse, and they had a lovely baby girl, Eleanor. Growing up, Bobby and Jody had taught him all they knew but he didn't want to be a hunter. He kept in contact with the community and knew how to take care of himself. He also knew exactly who to go to when something went wrong. When he was little he had started calling Sam and Dean uncle. He thought the two demons were the most amazing people in the world. As he grew up he learned about the darker side of demons but he knew that Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean would always be there if he needed them. They were like the Singer family's personal guardians. Dean would never admit it but he loved Eleanor and he made sure to check in on her monthly. So, it was a surprise when he found himself being summoned two weeks after his usual check in.

Alex looked distraught when Dean showed up. The summoning circle had been hastily done and Dean could spot tear stains on the floor, "Alex? What's wrong?"

He looked up at the demon, jaw clenched, "Someone took Ellie."

Eleanor was gone? His eyes narrowed darkly, hands clenching into fists, "Who?" His teeth were clenched tightly together. When Alex didn't answer, only shifted his gaze to stare at the floor, Dean's voice came out as nearly a yell, "Who took her?" He growled, "Look at me! Dammit, Alex, look at me!" He jerked his head up, eyes locked on the demon, "Good, tell me exactly what happened to Eleanor."

"She was supposed to call when she got home, she always calls. That was yesterday. S-She's gone and I don't know what happened. The police won't do anything, not for another day. Please, Uncle Dean..." His words caught in his throat and the demon closed his eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll find her and bring her home."

He had watched Bobby's family since it's inception. Had been there for every first, or at least was called quickly. After Bobby and Jody died, they had a lovely place in Hell, better than Heaven in Dean's opinion, Alex had continued to keep Sam and Dean in his life. This was his place, his job, he was the one that was going to find Eleanor. There was no need to get anyone else involved, this was Dean's hunt. A feral grin spread over his lips as he disappeared, this was going to be so much fun. Eleanor was living on campus at Stanford, of course it had been her idea but Dean was sure Sam had a hand in it. She was going to be a lawyer like her Uncle Sam had planned to be. He wished she would pursue something more fun, like hunting. He appeared in her dorm room, not caring if her roommate was there or not, and was greeted by a mess. Either the two girls were a pair of pigs or there had been a struggle. The state of the room immediately made him decide that the police were idiots to not investigate.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the metallic scent of old blood filled his senses. If he could find the source he could do some crazy mumbo-jumbo to track the owner. Sam had taught him a tracking spell for their last hunt, the problem was that it required blood. Then again what demon spell didn't require blood? The long pearl handled blade was half slid under Eleanor's bed. Sam had given her the borderline illegal blade for her fifteenth birthday. He crouched down and picked it up, the cloying scent of blood growing stronger as he pulled it out. The blood was thick and sticky, she had definitely done some damage. He held the blade up, taking a slow breath through his nose, trying to get an idea of what kind of creature the blood belonged to. He had learned that different 'races' had different underlying scents to their blood. Demons had sulfur, vampires smelled more of iron than normal, and werewolves had more of an earthy wild scent. Werewolf. Eleanor had been taken by a werewolf.

He drew his own blade, slitting open his palm and drawing out the proper sigils. The blade was placed in the middle. He closed his eyes, chanting softly, the Latin falling easily from his lips. The blood glowed blue before flashing a brilliant red. The circle glowed gold and he knew where to find the wolf.

The werewolf was in a bar on the edge of the warehouse district. The place was rundown, a little hole in the wall joint. He pushed open the door, slipping into the dingy bar. The lights were low, peanut shells littered the floor making his footsteps crunch as he moved toward the bar. This wasn't a place for humans, the man behind the bar was a demon. Dean's eyes narrowed as he slid onto a stool.

"What can I..?" The demon's inky eyes went wide when he saw who had taken a seat, "D-Dean, what brings you here?"

He smirked, there were definitely perks to being Master of Torture in Hell, recognition was a big one, "Information." He glanced around, taking in the other patrons. Two vampires and a pack of wolves, the werewolves were in a corner booth, laughing.

"Anything, what can I do for you?"

He turned back to face him, "I'm looking for a werewolf." He spoke loud enough for them to hear him, "One who was wounded about a day ago."

The demon's eyes flicked to the table, "I don't know about wounded but there are werewolves here, they might know."

"I'll just go have a talk with them." He lowered his voice before speaking again, "Sorry about your bar." He already knew this would turn violent.

"My bar? What are you going to do?" He squeaked but Dean was already on his feet and moving to the group of wolves.

He strolled over to the table, laying his hands on the shell and beer stain covered surface, "Hello, boys." He grinned, letting his eyes flash black. The five werewolves turned to look up at him, "Any of you been stabbed recently? Maybe by a girl?" He growled lowly.

One of them gripped the edge of the table. He reminded Dean of a stereotypical biker, big beard, scruffy, and wearing a lot of leather. His black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His lip curled back in a snarl, "What's it to you, demon?"

"The girl, where is she?"

The other four wolves took a step back, chuckling softly. Mr. Biker tipped his head back and laughed, "The little bitch who stabbed Wilson? She's long gone but don't worry, you can join her." He grabbed the table, flipping it over and slamming it into Dean.

He grunted, stumbling back, his eyes sliding to black, "You shouldn't have done that." He was bleeding, a slow trickle escaping his nose.

The four wolves were on him in a flash, the leader standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. A solid kick to the chest had one flying back and slamming into the wall. Dean reacted, dodging back from a punch before grabbing the arm, throwing him into the one trying to get up. He turned his gaze to the two left standing, bearing his teeth in a snarl. They dived at him only to find their target gone and themselves tangled up in one another. Dean brought his foot down, slamming it into the back of one neck and then the other. Two dead wolves lay tangled together on the ground as Dean turned his gaze to the leader.

"You might be all fancy and stronger than a human but I'm a fucking demon. I'm the demon that all good little demons fear will come in the night and carve into them." He drew Eleanor's blade, "The human that you took, I want her. Where is she?" He slid close to the leader, holding the blade to his throat.

 

-Sam-

 

Dean was missing and Sam was getting worried. It wasn't like him to just run off without saying anything to Alastair or himself. He wasn't in his workroom or anywhere else he usually frequented in Hell, that left only one option, he was topside. He scowled down at his ledger, why would his brother be topside? The only time they didn't go together was when one of them was summoned but that never happened. There were so few people who knew of them and they weren't crossroads demons. Alex was the only explanation he could think of, Alex must have summoned Dean. Why? He would have to go up and find out, before Alastair went Dean hunting himself.

With a thought he was back up top and en route to Alex's home. He saw Alex and Rita sitting at the table, heads bowed. Rita was crying and Alex's hand was on her back rubbing soothing circles. They looked tired and broken, Sam knew that something had happened to Eleanor. He pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, and moved into the dining room where the couple was seated.

Alex looked up at him, "Uncle Sam?" His voice was quiet and raw.

"Alex, Rita, what happened?" He sat down across from them.

"Ellie is missing, Dean's out looking for her. The police..." He trailed off, swallowing hard, "The police won't do anything. They've labeled her a runaway but I know she didn't, she wouldn't, she knows what's out there."

"Have you been to her dorm?"

Rita shook her head, "They won't let us in, Sam, I don't understand."

"Something is definitely wrong." He let out a sigh, "I need to find Dean and I'll help him find Ellie."

Rita wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, "Please, Sam, bring my baby home."

He hugged her back, "I'm sure Dean already has a lead, don't worry." He pushed her back into her chair before heading out the door, now he just had to find Dean.

 

-Dean-

 

He pressed the werewolf leader down against the table, using his powers to pin him there, "Now, little wolf, now that we have your little lackeys completely corralled and collared up it's time you and I had a conversation about proper etiquette. When a demon of my caliber asks you a question you don't get mouthy, you answer, because the alternative is to find yourself pinned down and at my mercy." He slid Eleanor's blade down his chest. The two other werewolves that were still alive were tied to another table with strips of black leather around their throats, poetic in Dean's mind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He growled, lip curled into a snarl.

He smiled, the blade slowly sliding into his skin, "Me? I'm Hell's Grand Inquisitor, I am the torturer of souls, the warper of minds, and the creator of demons. I trained under the King of Hell and now control the destiny of every soul that comes across my rack." He paused, his smile dark, "I am also the protector of Eleanor Singer, the girl you stole." He slid the blade in a little deeper and the werewolf hissed lowly, "I want her back."

"No one cares what you want, demon!" He growled, spitting in his face.

Dean snarled, back handing him hard before slicing into his arm, the blade sliding through flesh like butter. Blood splattered up against his face, little drops of crimson standing out in stark relief against the white of his skin. He began to carve, nothing too deep, he didn't want the puppy bleeding out on him after all.

"Come on man." He bartender whined, wringing his hands, "You're getting blood everywhere."

Dean snorted, "Are you a demon or a man? Stop being a pussy."

"Dean!"

He scowled, turning to see who was talking only to come face to face with his brother, "Sam, what brings you here?" He sliced off a finger, putting pressure on it after so he wouldn't bleed as heavily.

"You disappeared, we've talked about this, you can't go running off!"

Black eyes slid back to green, narrowing, "It's for Ellie."

"You should have told me." He strode forward, gazing down at the werewolf, "What have you learned?"

"That this one isn't much of a talker. He knows where she was taken, it just might take a bit of work to get it out of him." Dean looked down at the wolf, "Tell me where you took her or I'm going to start removing fingernails."

He howled, struggling against Dean's power, "You son of a bitch, release me and fight properly!"

Dean snarled, "My mother was not a bitch." He drove the blade through his shoulder wringing a howling scream from him, "Tell me what you did with Eleanor!"

The wolf laughed, "The little bitch is going to be used for the only thing she's good for, breeding."

Sam snapped, grabbing the blade from Dean and slamming it into his other shoulder, driving it down to the hilt, "Where is she?" Sam twisted, his lip curled into a snarl.

"T-The warehouse district, we have a place there." He gasped for breath, pausing for a moment, "You'll be too late." His lips curled up into a bloody smile, "She'll be ours by dawn. When I get free I'm going to be one of the first to fuck her."

The brothers snarled and Dean spoke, "You'll never be free." He pressed the blade into his chest, driving it into his heart. He turned to Sam, "We have to go, now."

He didn't know exactly where he was going but that didn't matter, finding Ellie was the important part but blind teleportation could be dangerous. He disappeared, hoping he would get there safely. Luckily he landed in the middle of an opening between two metal shipping crates. Sam appeared beside him soon after.

"Let's go hunt us some werewolves." Sam smirked at him before stalking off.

Dean's smile was feral as he slid easily through the shadows. Today was his lucky day, there was the perfect weapon waiting just for him outside one of the buildings. He picked up the fire axe as he made his way to the only building that had lights on. The time for silence was over, this wasn't a game of hide and seek, time to let his presence be known.

"Oh, puppies! You've been bad dogs, very naughty, I think it's time I rubbed your nose in the mess you've made." He dragged the axe, letting the sound of metal on concrete echo through the entrance to the warehouse. He could hear them now, moving around, "Hi, my name is Dean Winchester and I'm a demon."

"Uncle Dean!" The voice was unmistakably Eleanor's.

"Don't worry kiddo, Sammy and I are here." He spun the axe in a slow circle, "You've taken something that doesn't belong to you. I've got a very particular set of skills," he snickered quietly to himself, "I will find you and I will start cutting into you, slowly." The axe moved up in an arching slash, cutting into a werewolf that jumped off a catwalk above him, "Ellie, talk to me girl." He stepped over the bleeding and twitching man.

"I'm fine but Carol's hurt! They bit her." Dean could sense the fear and panic even though she was trying to hide it.

"Dammit." He hissed softly, "Are you tied up?" He moved further into the warehouse.

"Yes."

Of course she was, "Just relax, everything will be fine." He dragged the blade across the ground again, "Hey, Mr. Alpha-Wolf, why don't you come out and play? I have a new game I'm just dying to try." A smooth swing sent the head of one of the werewolves rolling across the floor, "It's called, how loud can a puppy scream? I bet the answer will surprise you."

"Demon." The voice was low, gravely, and, much to Dean's chagrin, coming from behind him. He turned slowly only to come face to face with another werewolf. He was clean shaven, wearing a nice navy blue suit. His black hair was slicked back away from his face. He looked down at the decapitated wolf in disgust, "Shall we talk? Perhaps we can come to an accord without resorting to violence."

Dean sneered, lip curling up, "We can talk but I much prefer to have those I 'talk' to strapped down and at my mercy. I'm not much of a negotiator, I'm more of a blunt instrument, like a hammer."

"What is it that you have come for?"

"Haven't you been listening? I've come for Eleanor, that spitfire red head you kidnapped."

"Ah, I see. What is she to you?"

Dean really didn't like this guy, "Niece and I want her returned to me or your operation and I are going to have a little meeting of the minds." He paused, adjusting his hold on the axe, "You and I could always have it out here and now. You're kidnapping girls to add to a breeding farm for werewolves. In all honesty I don't care what you do, I start to care when you kidnap someone close to me."

"You are a demon, perhaps we could make a deal." He spread his hands to the sides, palms up, "How about I make you an offer? I'll return your niece to you and she is removed from our list of candidates. In return you leave our operation intact."

He cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful, "You're a werewolf, that makes it difficult for me to make a deal with you, only because I can't have your soul when you die. I feel like I'm not getting all I could out of this deal. I get Eleanor, sure, but you continue to gain so much more. I don't even get to torture you after you die and that's half the fun." He rotated the axe, examining it, "Here's my counter offer, you give me Eleanor and I strap you down and torture you for awhile, and then you can continue, if you're still well enough to do so when I'm done with you." The look in the demon's eyes was feral as he gazed at the wolf, waiting for a response, "I could just kill you all." The wolf was tying to hide his fear and failing. Dean's deal was the only one he was going to get and if he didn't take it he was going to die and lose his operation, "Clock's ticking, the deal won't be on the table for much longer."

"I-I'll take the deal."

A wicked grin made it's home on the demon's face, "I knew you would." He stalked forward, pressing their lips together to seal the deal, "I'll be back for you after I get Ellie home." He turned and started to walk away before turning to look over his shoulder, "By the way, if you try to run, I will find you, but feel free to make this more fun for me, I love a good game of hide and seek." He took off to find Eleanor when he heard the sound of shattering glass.

 

-Sam-

 

While Dean was dealing with the werewolf leader Sam made his way toward where they had heard Eleanor's voice. He saw her locked in an office, her friend limp in a chair beside her. They were both bound and blood oozed down Carol's shoulder.

Ellie's eyes lit up when she saw him, "Uncle Sam!" She tugged at the ropes holding her.

"Easy, I'll be there in a minute, close your eyes." He picked up a metal folding chair, slamming it into the office window. The crash of glass echoed through the warehouse, he hoped Dean could keep them distracted long enough for him to get her out. He stepped inside, moving to untie her, "Are you hurt, did they do anything to you?"

She was shaking as he worked the knot open, "I'm ok." Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, "T-They were about to bite me when you and Uncle Dean showed up."

He undid the last knot and wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, you're safe now." He stroked through her hair.

Her fingers gripped at his shirt as she hurried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears, "What about Carol?"

"Don't worry about Carol, let's get you home. Your parents are worried sick."

She scowled, pulling back slightly, "She's hurt, we can't just leave her here." She looked past him, spotting Dean, "Uncle Dean, we have to help her."

Sam knew she was giving him puppy eyes over his shoulder, he never should have taught her that, "She's been bit, Ellie." He had to take care of this before Dean caved.

"So?" She turned her gaze on him and he heard Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"She's a werewolf now." He stated firmly, "And she won't be able to control herself, she'll eat someone."

"So we just leave her here?" She was getting angry, "With them? Don't you know what they were going to do with us?"

"We won't leave her with them, kiddo, but she's not going to a hospital either. Let Sammy take you home and I'll take care of her."

"She'll be ok? You'll make sure, Uncle Dean?" She looked so hopeful that her friend would be alright.

"She'll be fine." He stated and Sam knew he was lying, "Now let Uncle Sam get you out of here."

 

-Dean-

 

He looked at the unconscious girl, cocking his head to the side as he examined the wound on her shoulder. She would turn, there was no way out of it, so she had to die, to protect Eleanor. He adjusted the hold on the axe as she let out a soft groan, her eyes cracking open.

"Dean?" Of course she would remember him, "What happened?"

"You were bit by a rabid dog, I'm afraid you have to be put down." He flipped the axe, "So sorry, Carol."

Her eyes grew wide, "What? Dean, you're crazy!"

He let his eyes slide to black, "Like a fox."

"You promised I would keep my operation." It was the alpha and he sounded a little pissy.

"You're right, I did, but I never said that I wouldn't clear out this place. Carol here is going to cause problems for Ellie if she's left alive. You see, Eleanor is rather sentimental, she'll try to help poor Carol and that will put her in danger, I just can't allow that." He paused, looking down at the struggling girl, "So, poor little Carol's got to go."

She was crying, tugging at the ropes holding her, "D-Dean please! Don't do this!" She sobbed, "I'm not bad, I never hurt anyone! Please."

He held a finger to his lips, "Close your eyes." He moved forward slowly and she let out a sob but clenched her eyes closed, "Don't worry, you haven't completely turned yet, you're not a monster, you'll go to Heaven like a good girl." He had no idea if that was true, maybe he should ask Cas about it.

"Don't!"

He swung, ending her quickly as the wolf growled at him, "I told you I was going to do it, don't get your panties in a twist."

"What now?" He growled, glaring at the demon.

"Now? Now we play a game." He grinned darkly, "Run."

 

-Sam-

 

He held Eleanor close as he pushed the door open, Alex and Rita were still awake sitting at the table as he half carried her inside. They were immediately on their feet, pulling their daughter close and in that moment all the strength left Ellie and she collapsed into them, crying into her mother's shoulder. Sam stood to the side, watching as Alex stroked through her hair, discretely checking her over for anything wrong.

"Uncle Sam..." Alex spoke softly, wrapping his arms around him. It had been a long time since Alex had hugged him, "Thank you."

Dean would call this a chick flick moment but it felt good, awkward but good, "Dean would be making sounds at us, saying we're gross and all girly." He chuckled softly, "Good thing he isn't here because I'm glad we were able to get her home safe."

Alex let out a soft laugh, "Thank you."

Sam smiled and Eleanor finally looked up at them, "What about Carol?"

Sam froze for a moment, "Dean will take her to get the help she needs. She's a werewolf now and we can't have her hurting anyone."

"Can I see her?"

"No." Sam's voice was firm, "It's better if you don't."

"But..."

Sam growled softly, "No, Ellie, that's enough. Forget about Carol, it's for your own good."

Rita pulled her closer, "Ellie, I'm sure one day Carol will be better, well enough, in control enough, that you can visit her."

Alex wrapped his arms around her from behind, "It will be ok, I promise, you're home now."

"I'm going to go find Dean, if you need us call." He smiled before disappearing.

 

-Dean-

 

Dean circled the struggling wolf slowly. It had been great fun tracking him down, stalking him through the warehouses. He had strapped him down to a makeshift rack, it was really depressing that he didn't have all of his tools. The wolf was barely bleeding, he had dipped back to Hell for his favorite blade, but reality was so limiting. He slide the blade slowly along his cheek, watching as the blood welled up beneath his implement.

"How long will this go on?" He swallowed hard, "How long are you planning on torturing me?"

"Until I'm satisfied." He stated, of course he knew exactly how long he was going to, "It might take awhile, I'm sure you can handle it."

Cutting always brought such peace with it, the slide of the blade, the spill of blood, he could lose himself in it. Of course that was part of his plan, lose himself in torturing such scum. He never said how long he would torture him and there was the caveat of IF he was well enough to continue. He smirked, this little puppy would never be well enough again.

"Do you know what my favorite song is when torturing?" He questioned, cutting through his shoulder.

The alpha screamed, "W-What?"

"Stairway to Heaven, why don't you sing a few bars for me? You know the song, don't you?"

He growled, crying out as Dean cut off a swath of skin from his arm, "Go to Hell."

He shook his head, "You could make this easier on yourself, come on, raise that voice of yours and sing! Everyone knows Zeppelin." He rolled his eyes when the puppy refused to crone, but he did howl, a step in the right direction.

"I'm not singing for you, get this over with."

Dean sighed, shaking his head, "You're making me sing by myself? How rude." He began to sing, smiling as he worked, this was more like it, he could lose himself this way, "I have a question, and please, be honest, can you regrow limbs?"

"No." He swallowed hard, "No, we can't."

"Pity." He forced his mouth open and sliced his tongue free, "I guess you can't regrow that then." His screams echoed through the room before he fell silent, his head lolling to the side, blood dripping past his lips, "I guess I overdid it." Blood dripped to the floor in thick drops, "I don't think you're going to make it." He patted his cheek, "I'm afraid that your operation is going to fall by the wayside without your guidance but don't worry, when you're in purgatory your buddies are going to join you. I'm going to hunt down all your little underlings and send them to join you. Those women you turned, I think I'm just going to let them go."

"Dean?" Sam stood in the doorway, "All done?"

He wiped his blade off carefully, "Yep, although we have some hunting to do."

"Tear it to the ground?"

"Yep, shall we go have some fun?"

Sam grinned, "Let's go hunt us some werewolves!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've already started work on the next multi-chapter part of this series!


End file.
